Shaman Spells
Shaman. Class Lists 'Orisons' Bleed Dancing Lights Detect Magic Disrupt Undead Flare Frost Ghost Sound Guidance Light Mage Hand Mending Message Resistance Stabilize Virtue Zap '1st Circle' Cause Fear Create Water Deathwatch Detect Poison Detect Psionics Endure Elements Entangle Entropic Shield Faerie Fire Hide from Undead Light, Greater Longstrider Magic Stone Magic Weapon Obscuring Mist Produce Flame Remove Fear '2nd Circle' Bane Barkskin Bless Call Elemental 1 Calm Emotions Chill/Heat Metal Command Cure Light Wounds Delay Poison Detect Beasts Detect Undead Discern Hidden Items Eagle's Splendor Essence Flare False Life Fire Trap Flame Blade Flaming Sphere Fog Cloud Gust of Wind Inflict Light Wounds Owl's Wisdom Pass without Trace Resist Energy Restoration, Lesser Sanctuary Shield of Faith Soften Earth and Stone Speak with Animals Speak with Dead Spiritual Weapon Splinter True Strike Unseen Servant Warp Wood Whispering Wind Wood Shape '3rd Circle' Aid Astral Sight Augury Breathing Call Elemental 2 Call Lightning Consecrate/Desecrate Continual Flame Cure Moderate Wounds Darkness Darkvision Daylight Death Knell Detect Alignment Diminish Plants Dominate Animal Enthrall Force Sight Gentle Repose Helping Hand Hold Inflict Moderate Wounds Magic Vestment Make Whole Meld into Stone Nature's Aspect 1 Neutralize Poison Plant Growth Protection from Energy Push Shatter Shield Other Silence Sleet Storm Sound Burst Speak with Plants Spectral Hand Spike Growth Status Stone Shape Wind Wall Zone of Truth zQuench '4th Circle' Air Walk Animate Dead Antiplant Shell Arcane Sight Bestow Curse Blight Blind/Deafen Blink Call Elemental 3 Clairvoyance/Clairaudience Control Water Cure Serious Wounds Darkness, Greater Detect Scrying Discern Lies Dispel Magic Dream Emissary of the Court Flame Strike Freedom of Movement From the Brink Glyph of Warding Inflict Serious Wounds invisibility Purge Locate Object Magic Weapon, Greater Nightmare Prayer Reincarnate Remove Curse Rusting Grasp Scrying Solid Fog Spike Stones Tongues '5th Circle' Animate Objects Animate Plants Atonement Awaken Baleful Polymorph Call Lightning Storm Commune with Nature Control Winds Cure Critical Wounds Death Ward Dimensional Anchor Divination Eagle's Splendor, Mass (Un)Hallow Hold, Greater Inflict Critical Wounds Locate Creature Nature's Aspect 2 Negate Psionics Owl's Wisdom, Mass Restoration Sending Spell Immunity Status, Greater Transmute Rock/Mud Wall of Fire Zone of Silence '6th Circle' Antilife Shell Break Enchantment Call Elemental 4 Command, Greater Commune Creeping Doom Cure Light Wounds, Mass Disrupting Weapon Enervation Find the Path Fire Seeds Geas Inflict Light Wounds, Mass Iron Wood Liveoak Magic Jar Mark of Justice Phase Door Plane Shift Raise Dead Regenerate Repel Wood Scry Location Slay Living Spell Resistance Spell Immunity Stone Tell Telekinesis Topography True Seeing Unseen Warrior Wall of Stone '7th Circle' Banishment Control Weather Create Undead Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass Dispel Magic, Greater Emissary of the Court, Greater Ethereal Jaunt Fire Storm Glyph of Warding, Greater Harm Heal Inflict Moderate Wounds, Mass Repulsion Scrying, Greater Symbol Undeath to Death Unseen Assassin Wind Walk Withdraw '8th Circle' Call Elemental 5 Cure Serious Wounds, Mass Dimensional Lock Finger of Death Foresight Hold, Mass Inflict Serious Wounds, Mass Nature's Aspect 3 Refuge Repel Metal or Stone Restoration, Greater Resurrection Reverse Gravity Sunbeam Whirlwind '9th Circle' Antimagic Field Antipathy Astral Projection Create Undead, Greater Cure Critical Wounds, Mass Discern Location Earthquake Elemental Swarm Etherealness Inflict Critical Wounds, Mass Soul Bind Spell Immunity, Greater Storm of Vengeance Sunburst Sympathy